


Saying Sorry to Brian

by Junliet



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Baking, Chaos, Crack, Enjoy!, Fluff, M/M, idk lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: “Javiiiiii,” Yuzuru draped himself over the other, wrapping him up in his arms like an affectionate koala clinging to a eucalyptus tree, “Javi, we should do something nice for Brian!”





	Saying Sorry to Brian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cornerstones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerstones/gifts).

> This is for you cornerstones! I hope you enjoy my fluffy baking Yuzuvier thing xxx
> 
> This is fiction, probably. Idk. I've never been to TCC. Anyway, yeah, disclaimer disclaimer, enjoy!!!

“Javiiiiii,” Yuzuru draped himself over the other, wrapping him up in his arms like an affectionate koala clinging to a eucalyptus tree, “Javi, we should do something nice for Brian!”

“Oh?” The coach in training raised an eyebrow at the other. “By nice, do you mean maybe, you know, not making his hair fall out by practicing all the quads and then some quints when you’re not meant to?”

“No Javi, of course not!” Yuzuru pouted at him. “I mean we should make him a cake, silly!”

“Yuzu, you can’t bake—”

“I’ve watched Youtube videos. I’ve seen the Pansinno, and the Bake Off, and the angry British man shouting.”

“Yuzu, he isn’t a baker. He’s a chef.”

“Not important Javi! Important thing is that we should bake him a cake to say sorry for making him lose his hair! And for generally being slightly chaos.”

“Slightly?” Javier raised an eyebrow but kissed the side of Yuzuru’s cheek with a little smile. Yuzuru just rolled his eyes before he cuddled up to Javier’s side more.

“My house later? Mother is out so we can make it then. I will buy the ingredients we need, and then we can make Brian the cake he deserves.”

* * *

And so that is how, three hours later, Javier ended up in Yuzuru’s kitchen. The other had gone all out, laying out the ingredients neatly on the white marble counter tops, and he’d measured everything out for them to use. He then insisted on putting an apron on Javier, much to the other’s irritation when he read the blasted thing.

“Really Yuzuru? You have a ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron?”

“Not mine. Mother’s. But, if you don’t want a kiss—”

Javier cut him off with a peck to his lips before he tied the back of Yuzuru’s Winnie the Pooh apron for him. “What do we need to do first, _carino_?”

Yuzuru pointed at him as menacingly as he could with a whisk. “No talking Spanish at me or I will get distracted, not make the cake, and will end up jumping you instead.”

“Well, your mother isn’t home—”

“_Baka_!” Yuzuru threw a handful of flour out of the bag at Javier’s face, hitting his hair instead. “Every time you say stupid things, you will get flour thrown at you. We need to make a cake for Brian! Focus!”

Javier rolled his eyes and shook some of the flour of his hair with a grimace. “That’ll take me forever to clean out.”

“Your fault.” Yuzuru pointed at him with the whisk again. “Now, whisk dry ingredients together while I cream the butter and sugar.”

Javier took the handheld whisk and watched Yuzuru struggle with the electric whisk in the corner.

“Want some help?”

“Nope!” Yuzuru grinned like the cat that got the cream when he managed to get the whisk to work. Ignoring the fact that chunks of butter and sugar were going everywhere, he was having the time of his life as he turned the mixture light and fluffy.

Javier affectionately shook his head when more flour fell from his hair, and his eyes narrowed. Oh, this was war. When Yuzuru wasn’t looking, Javier grabbed a handful of flour as quietly as he could. He crept up behind Yuzuru and dumped it onto the other’s black hair, earning a shriek from the other.

“Pay back!”

“_Baka_!”

The pair had a cold hard staring match across the kitchen before Yuzuru shook out his hair and started adding the eggs, one at a time, to the creamed sugar and butter. He scrapped down the sides, added the vanilla extract, and then mixed it again.

“You done with the dry ingredients?”

“About ten minutes ago.”

Yuzuru stuck his tongue out at Javier and moved the milk closer to them. “You add dry, I add milk, you add dry, I add milk, you add dry, and we mix in between each one. Okay?”

“Okay,” Javier nodded, picking up the bowl of dry ingredients he’d combined well as Yuzuru had been whisking the other.

Yuzuru stuck his tongue out a little as he concentrated on not upsetting the bowl or spilling milk everywhere. Javier couldn’t help but chuckle at him before he nearly upset the dry ingredients himself and decided to focus on what he was meant to be doing instead of his adorable boyfriend.

“You want to whisk?” Yuzuru asked, tilting his head adorably to the side like a puppy.

Javier wrapped his arms around Yuzuru, placing one hand on his on the whisk and the other on Yuzuru’s waist. They whisked together, and Javier covered the top of Yuzuru’s flour covered head with little kisses.

“Javi that tickles!”

“You love it, _carino,_ you love it.”

“Yes, but we have cake to make!”

“Well, what’s the next step then Yuzuru Hollywood?”

Yuzuru wrinkled his nose at Javier in confusion. “Who?”

“Paul Hollywood? He’s a judge on the Great British—oh, never mind it doesn’t matter.”

Yuzuru just gave him another weird look before he all but threw three metal cake pans at Javier. “Here. Line with parchment paper so we can get cakes out. I’ll do one as well.”

“And we’re making three cakes?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Yuzuru rolled his eyes. “I told you why. It’s so that we can cut out a hole in the middle and fill it with the sweet things.”

The pair finished lining the tins before they filled them all up with mixture and slid them into Yuzuru’s pre-heated oven. They set the timer for nearly an hour before they closed it up. Javier smiled, standing up from where he’d been leaning over the oven, when he felt something down the back of his neck.

“Yuzu! Not again!”

“Shouldn’t have done it to me, should you?” Yuzuru laughed, holding the bag of flour almost defensively in his hands. “I didn’t deserve it!”

“Yes you did! You did it to me first!”

“You were being stupid!”

Javier snatched the bag of flour from Yuzuru and threw a handful at him across the kitchen, catching him full in the face. “_Idiota!”_

_“Baka!”_ Yuzuru opened up another cupboard and pulled out a full bag of flour. The war officially started.

It got out of hand almost immediately. The pair of them threw handfuls of flour across the room at each other, shouting curses in their mother tongues when they got hit in the face with flour. Even with both wearing aprons, Javier’s soft white jumper and dark jeans were coated in flour, and Yuzuru’s shirt had it all down the inside. Smears of the white powder covered the thighs of his altered black jeans, and his mismatching socks were all but covered in the stuff. Javier’s curls were near white, and Yuzuru’s normally dark hair was turned to an almost grey. It looked like it was ice kissed, lined with white like it had frosted edges.

“_Just what have you done to my kitchen, Hanyu Yuzuru?”_

Yuzuru froze, handful of flour ready to be thrown across the room, and he nervously smiled at his mother. She raised an eyebrow at him from the doorway to the kitchen with her arms folded.

_“U-Uh, we were just—”_

_“Finish the cake and clean the kitchen, or Pooh-san will go in the washing machine along with your headphones.”_

Yuzuru gasped in shock, and Javier raised an eyebrow at him. He took the hint however, and helped Yuzuru carefully get the cakes out of the oven. They cut two of the three cakes in half, then cut a hole out of three of them and assembled the cakes, filling the gap in the centre with chocolate truffles that Yuzuru had bought. They covered the entire thing in vanilla frosting before they took some frosting that they’d dyed different colours. They dotted around the edges of the cake before they took some other bags with smaller tips and iced their message on the top. They boxed it up, ready to take into the rink, before they started cleaning up their horrendous mess.

“Hey, Yuzu? Come here.”

Yuzuru turned his face and Javier carefully piped cat whiskers on his face in icing. Yuzuru giggled and did the same before he pulled Javier into a soft, sweet kiss.

“Love you,” Yuzu whispered. “Love you so much Javi.”

“I love you too, _carino,_” Javier smiled before he kissed Yuzuru’s cheek and licked the frosting off. “Come on. Let’s get the flour out of your hair.”

* * *

“Brian! We have a present for you!” Yuzuru announced as he and Javier entered the club. Javier carried the cake for him since Yuzuru had to balance Pooh and his skates in his arms whereas Javier only really had his skating bag.

Brian poked his head out of his office, along with Jun and Tracy who he’d been having a meeting with. He raised an eyebrow at the pair before he stepped out and took the box, setting it on one of the tables. He opened the box and sighed, rolling his eyes fondly at the pair.

The white cake had multicoloured dots around the edges, and Yuzuru and Javier had piped on a message.

_“Sorry for making you lose your hair Brian!”_

“Thank you, you two,” Brian laughed a little, “and it’s not entirely your fault. I have to say that seeing the pair of you succeed has mostly made it worth it. Mostly. Now come on Jun. Let’s talk through your jumps.”

As the other three retreated back into Brian’s office with the cake, Javier wrapped his arms around Yuzuru.

“I’m glad you had this idea. You’re the best.”

“You’re the best,” Yuzuru said with a bright smile before he covered the other’s cheeks in soft kisses. Javier placed his hands on Yuzuru’s waist before they hugged tightly in the foyer of the club.


End file.
